User blog:Wachowman/Parody 9 YTK vs TK ft Scraw (Doctor Who vs Doc Brown)
ALRIGHTY here we are again and not a single blog post has been made since my last parody :3 but good News, Smells Like Meatholl is back and better than ever, I made new lyrics which IMO is better than the last if I could remember it :3 So enjoy today's Parody and be sure to see Smells Like Meatholl in the Polls NOTE I need a Three Days Grace song...like...seriously, they're like my favorite band, so you guys make suggestions please, I need to know what to do here. YTK VS TK Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LukEYn5bSw RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY TK VS Y-T-K BEGIN YTK Actually if you don't mind, it's YouTubeKorea, Does even really matter Who, Who am I even talking Tube? Oh yes You! The wanna be me, Minus the "Y" You don't have any powers, but I can travel in time. I'm helping this Wiki while you do nothing, So stop thinking your in line for a Promotion. now SHUT UP will you, and stop complaining everyday, Getting kicked once doesn't go on some kind of ChatMod résumé. It's alot more like a joke really, oh well, nevermind, But I can easily say there's more Koreas Like me, all kicking your ass with rhyme. TK Oh man, your great! I'm lying, so stop your Crying, And if there's more Koreans like you, then they all suck at rhyming. I'm not sure what kind of Editing on the wiki you propose to do, But I'm a real user, who the hell here cares about you? Despite all your friends, you don't know what they're really thinkin' I don't know what lamer, Your raps, or your blog that you're leavin' You don't get another turn to debate, With that small dick, good luck getting yourself a date, Now Dalek my balls! EXTERMINATE! YTK I'm gunna die here... At least this version of me... You have to be taught some manners... Prepare To get hit by Scraw My BanHammer AHAHAHA I'm an admin in place and I'm here to help out my Doctor Who Friend, You're just a user who's been here since November but only has 900 edits. You got ya letters in a twist when it met up with my BanHammer, So don't try to get wild. Cause you're just a lonely guy on the wiki who's only friend here is an Immature child. Lab Nobody. Calls me. Immature. TK This is between us Scraw, don't make me leave like you did to Tesla, Ill show ya, even with no powahs, I'm better than any of your demotions. Ill use your little BanHammer stick, as my own ToothpicK, You're not TKO'd with more lives, you'll just come back, still as a dick. EPIC..........................RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY TK VS YTK BEGIN YTK Actually, we already did this part, so please vote. Who won? YTK and Scraw TK Song End Ok guys, thanks for reading, and I'd have to say this was harder to make then I thought I would be, cause as you all know, Doctor Who vs Doc Brown has some pretty trick Lines that don't even have Rhymes for them, so if something doesn't fit, sorry for that but this was just a tricky Rap to do, but I still hope you enjoyed! And I will make sure anymore Rap Parodies will be A-O(YT)K :3 Next Time New thing here as you can see, Theres THREE, NOT TWO, THREE, parodies to choose from, and I promise they're all worth it, so if you wanna see one first, please vote! What do you want next? Don't stop being Awesome (focuses on all Awesomes) (Dont stop believin') Boredom (focuses on Wolf) (parody of TIK TOK) Smells like Meatholl (focuses on Meat) (Parody of Smells Like Teen Spirit) Category:Blog posts